greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rod12
Kyle Rayner I don't read the comics, and until I see the information posted on Kyle's article I will go by what is listed there and only there. --Revan's Exile 23:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Let me put it this way the only time I have ever bought a DC comic was to get the Green Lantern Ring promo ring. Even then I just flipped through the thing looking at the pictures. --Revan's Exile 00:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Hiya Rod12, just wanted to say thank you for the somewhat unexpected appointment :) Was a bit surprised and wanted to let you know that I am honoured by the promotion. Will try and do my best. Anyway thanks again! Darth Batrus 13:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Same to you mate, only just got online to say it but hope you've had a good one and enjoy the rest of the holidays! Adam I got a few graphic novels too, 3 Batman and Watchmen, i got a lot of other awesome stuff too! Happy New Year to you aswell! Adam Happy New Year I'm back from my vacation and i'm trying to work on updating all the space sector pages. Also, I have even more Orange Lantern Sketches but i have no idea who they are. Any ideas of where i should put them? DarkLantern1806 Picture problems I noticed a problem this morning. several images have just stopped working and no longer show up. I'll work on reuploading some but i'm just curious if you know what could have caused it? DarkLantern1806 Mark Strong I'm pretty sure he hasn't been officially confirmed yet mate so I dont think he should be listed yet on the movie page. Doomlurker 18:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Templates Templates don't take long, just tell me the colours and I'll make them. Doomlurker 19:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Template:Infobox White Object, Template:Infobox White Corps and Template:Infobox White |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Whitemember}} White Lantern Corps Member Would you mind if i moved the majority of this talk page to an archive? It just seems to take a very long time to edit because its so full. Doomlurker 21:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Done you just need to add an image to the archive. Theres a years worth of messages there: User talk:Rod12/Archive 1‎. - Adam The white lantern stuff should be interesting and like you said I dont think the Entity will stay with Sinestro for long. Did you hear that the Flash film might be moving into production soon? - Adam Sorted the Sinestro thing mate, and yep I can't wait for the DC movies to start getting made. - Adam Yeah I heard the news, sounds good! The Sinestro thing was a mistake on my half but like you said its sorted now, so no problems. Talk later. - Adam I should like to speak to you When you get the chance Imp What i should like to discuss, is whether or not to allow the article creation of a White Lantern Corps. I have the distinct feeling that I read somewhere that the creators said there would not be one, and as such Sinestro becoming the host of the Life Entity does not, yet at least, justify its existence. Imp Former Green Lantern Members Hey man, long time no ... talk. well i was just checkin up and i saw that the former green lantern corps members list was still pretty ... not done. well i jsut wanted to see if you wanted me to make new pages for all the new lanterns. i know im not the best at creating pages but i could get good pictures and information for all those lanterns. well talk to you later.Json1134 00:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) hay man i did a few of them but i feel like something is missing. if you could give me a few pointers thatd be great. thanksJson1134 20:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Can do I'll get to it ASAP. Should be fun, though not much to do, seen as how the WLC has only just been established Imp The Greed Entity Do you know why Hal Jordan said that line about Gonzo in Green Lantern: Agent Orange? Imp Hey You can do the Sinestro pages if you want. I haven't ever been to a convention. Enjoy the NYCC! The Riddle image is pretty cool and the embodiment image is awesome! I was waiting to see all of the embodiments i was not disappointed! -Adam What I read about the Compassion Entity is that it reaches out to all so it has many arms (hence the octopus/squid). It will be interesting to see more about them. I haven't really been following Green Arrow, but I don't think they really need to change it. Like you say he's not the punisher so killing only when necessary is a must. -Adam White Lantern Corps I think it might be best to put it under protection until something more official comes. Seems like a fair move if it keeps getting edited and people put their own version of the oath in it. Darth Batrus 21:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I say protect it. As long as you can update it its not a problem. - Doomlurker 21:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I think when adding the pros and cons, locking the page until further notice is a good idea, at least until the official oath comes out. Imp Maltusians Rod, I should like to know how to remove the name additions to the Maltus page, as I should like to make a page named "Maltusians", which would go into the species rather than the planet. I cannot do this however, as the maltus page is technically called Maltusians as well. - Imp Templates He has changed the colouring of all the templates. Its up to you if you like the new colours or not. If not then revert his edits. Coming up for exams so not having a huge amount of editing time. - Doomlurker 19:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The colors I was changing the body to was the web color that most closely resembles the color of light each corps represents (i.e. electric violet, electric indigo, electric blue, etc.). I apaologize for any inconvenience I may have offered you and appreciate the compliments on the other work I've done. You will have no issues with me in the future. I do not usually edit, but I visit your site often. Just reply to this message. I'll check back regularly. User:98.221.199.178 I've created a username. You'll be seeing me around. I updated the Space Sector template; I made it quick as I have something pressing to do this evening. I can change the shades and font colors if you want. Just let me know what you think. I'll be back tomorrow night. - Markio21 02:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Rod Thanks for that heads up, but I think if I did it again it'd be a hollow sentiment. I think I'll introduce myself in passing here if I come across him Imp Guardian of Avarice Hey Rod, I created Template:Infobox Guardian of Avarice based on the Orange light of avarice, Black primary color of the uniform, and the Blue skin of the Oan. Let me know what you think. I'm heading out for the night. Talk to you soon. - Markio21 03:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Brightest day Sound like a good plan. Did you do this with the Blackest Night? maybe we should? - Adam Haven't had the exams yet, its the build up to them thats keeping me busy! nice work with the featured articles. Let me know what you decide with the Blackest Night Issues. - Adam 3-Green Lanterns Heya Rod, just to confirm, you essentially want me to update those articles based on current events in the comics? Sure, I can do that. I can't remember Stel doing that much but will see what I can dig up and will update those articles. Darth Batrus 21:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Guardians of the Universe rewrite Hi Rod, just wanted to let you know that a pet project of mine has involved writing a more comprehensive history for the Guardians of the Universe article located on my personal page. Anyway, I wanted to know your opinions on it. There are still some additions and images that need to be added but I think its quite comprehensive. I added the recent Blackest Night and Brightest Day information. My intention is it to replace the main article since its more detailed and spaced out. I think one of the problems is that some of the events in the history of the Guardians have no definite date so my placement can be seen as being somewhat consisting of speculation. Darth Batrus 19:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid not I'm afraid I don't think I'll be able to help much with the space sector pages, Rod, I really just don't have the time, the only real change I made was to the template, where I put the Corps. into order from Rage to Love Imp Space Sector Project Hey Rod, I have no problem working on the Space Sector Project, I'll start Wednesday. Just let me know anything specific you want done. I can do the research for planets and lanterns. - Markio21 13:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Understood, Rod. I'll see what I can get started today, but I'll really have time starting tomorrow. - Markio21 11:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Update Im on issue 365 out of nearly 700, not had loadsa time to do a lot of editing, just a few bits here and there. - Doomlurker 23:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Darkest knight Are you going to include Earth-32. It is the lantern earth. Pictures Aye, no problem, they asked me on my devart account. Imp 1,000 That's great news, I think its quite an accomplishment! - Doomlurker 17:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC)